Born to Be
by daeneryshermionemalfoy15
Summary: Hermione and Draco are about to go to Hogwarts. Countless adventures, trials and errors, and friendship will pull them closer than ever. Years progress, and they seem to grow closer every passing moment. They were born to be more than friends. AU: Hogwarts days, will follow general timeline of th books. Dramione (Hermione/Draco)
1. The Platform

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned Harry Potter… but I don't.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"Hermione, love," I heard my mum say as I walked down the platforms, "Last check before we get to the train. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mum," I replied, shaking my head. This was the tenth time she had asked me on the way to the platform. Platform nine and three quarters.

My dad cut off my train of thought as he murmured to mum,

"Dahlia, stop worrying so much. Our Hermione has been waiting for this day since she was a toddler. Haven't you, Poppet?" I nodded vigorously.

I sighed as the blonde-haired boy beside me gave me a nudge. He pointed to a brick pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"There it is," he whispered.

"I cant believe there's an entirely different platform beyond that wall…" I replied in awe. "This is it Draco. We're really going to Hogwarts." He nodded.

Looking back over my shoulder, I called to my mum and dad and Cissa and Lucius. They were all talking.

"Hurry up, we're going to miss the train!" They nodded and continued to chat. Grownups. They're so slow.

I looked down at my cart, and then at Draco's. He had his beautiful eagle owl, I had my black cat, Shadow. He had two trunks, I had two and a half…

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ladies first," he joked, gesturing towards the pillar.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You can do it Mione! Don't hesitate, take a running start," I heard my parents say behind me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It's exhilarating really. Running through what seems to be a solid wall, yet passing through to the other side.

I dashed through the wall, right onto platform nine and three quarters. The bright red steam engine glistened in the morning sunshine. Children and parents hugged and said their goodbyes, ready to board the train. Carts and trunks and familiars scattered everywhere I looked. Boys and girls hanging out the windows of the train, saying last farewells to their families.

I felt air waft towards me from behind, and turned to see Draco, who was looking quite amazed at the platform. Neither of us have any siblings, so we've never been to the platform.

I turned to my mum and she scooped me into a hug.

"Be safe my love," she whispered into my ear, "try and stay out of trouble, and have fun. I'll miss you."

I ignored the trouble part. "I'll miss you too maman."

She finally let go of me and I was instantly pulled into a bear-hug by my father.

"Now if anybody messes with you-" he was cut off by Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco will deal with them, won't you Draco?" Draco's fair skin tinged a light pink.

"Actually," I spoke up, "I will handle it myself."

"That's my girl!" My dad kissed my forehead.

"You'd better head off to the train, you don't want it to leave without you," Cissa told us. Narcissa Malfoy hugged her son and pushed him off towards the train. Our parents waved to us as we boarded the Hogwarts Express, ready to go to Hogwarts.

We boarded the train and found an empty compartment to sit in.

With a groan, the old steam engine started along the path to Hogwarts.


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned Harry Potter… but I don't.

* * *

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but the plot.

I stared out the window as the train gained distance from the platform. My name is Hermione Lyla Rose Evans-Granger. I am daughter of Edward Granger and Dahlia Evans. I am a pureblood witch.

Yes, my mother is sister of Lily Evans. The Evanses are not a family of muggles. They are a family of pure blooded wizards, but they left the Wizarding world to live as muggles decades ago.

My mother's other sister, my aunt, Petunia, is a squib. She separated herself from us because her letter never came. She's jealous of us. She married a dreadful muggle named Vernon Dursley. I don't see my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, nor do I see their son, Dudley. What a rubbish name, Dudley. Ew.

There's another cousin I never see either. The son of my aunt Lily. Harry Potter.

I've never met Aunt Lily, not that I can remember anyway. I never met Uncle James either. They died when I was a baby.

Now Harry lives with Aunt Petunia and her family. As to why Dumbledore sent him to live with her instead of us, I have no clue. Quite a horrid idea actually. Harry would probably be much better off with our family.

My father is from another long line of purebloods. There's no other family on his side.

I thought back to what Lucius said before we boarded the train. My mother and Cissa have been best friends since their days at Hogwarts. Same goes for my father and Lucius.

Draco and I have known eachother since we were born. We've grown up doing everything together. Our parents always joke that we'll get married one day. When we were little, the idea wasn't weird at all for us. Now that we've gotten older, it's a bit more awkward to listen to our parents talk about it.

Of course, our parents haven't set up an arranged marriage. Those went out of style years ago, and thank merlin too. Arranged marriage. Just the thought is barbaric.

This is why Draco was embarrassed on the platform. He always seems to tense when suggestions of acting like a boyfriend, or marrying me comes up. I probably do too. But... being m-

My thoughts were cut short, and I was pulled back to reality.

"Mia. Mia, are you in there?" Draco shook me by the shoulder. I glanced at him as I came out of my daze and nodded. "What do you want to get from the trolley when it gets here?"

Smiling, I replied, "Ooo, ummm… chocolate frogs, loads of those… and ummm… pumpkin pasties, and…" We discussed the different candies and treats we thought the trolley would have until it reached our compartment.

We ended up buying a bunch of everything.

All the sudden, the sliding compartment door burst open.

"Hermione! THERE you are!" It was my best girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. Behind her was another close friend of mine, Pansy Parkinson.

Throwing herself across the compartment, she grabbed me into a hug. "I haven't seen you in AGES."

"Yes, practically ages. I haven't seen you since when? Last week?" i smirked. Daphne tends to be dramatic.

She rolled her eyes, " Oh shut it. It just feels like it's been forever."

"Pansy! How good to see you again!" I said, enthusiastically, hugging her as well.

The girls got right down to business. They started talking about their usual topic of conversation. Boys. Draco sighed and shook his head, smiling. Said it was his cue to leave and find Blaise. He was all used to it of course, but he didn't normally stick around for Pansy and Daphne's discussion about how hot Bulgarian quidditch players were, or who to try to get asked out by first when we get to Hogwarts.

"Mione!" Pansy started. _Oh boy, here she goes again. Probably about that third year she saw at Diagon Alley…_ "Just LOOK at this copy of Witch Weekly. The most eligible bachelor in Britain is soooo cute!" I glanced at her, unconvinced.

"Oh come on Mione. You have to admit he's at least a little bit handsome." Daphne said to me coaxingly. I just shook my head and sighed.

There was some more debate about ho was the cutest player from the Chudley Cannons, who was hotter from Hogwarts (Lucian Bole or Adrian Pucey), but I drown that out like I normally do.

I was thinking about Hogwarts. I knew secret rooms and passageways from old books that I've read about the school. I know things about the school that I doubt even some of the teachers know. I even memorized my favorite textbook, Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Mione…" Daphne said with a sly smugness, "Draco is better looking than I remember him from last time…"

"Daph… don't even start." I rolled my eyes wearily. They always do this.

Like I said, Draco and I have been best friends ever since we were born. The same goes for me and the two young witches sitting beside me, and two of Draco's best friends, Blaise and Theo. We all have been hanging out together for as long as we can remember.

The girls have it in their heads that I like Draco. I mean…

Once again, my train of thought was interrupted.

"Hermione!" Pansy said in exasperation, "You can't deny you don't fancy him! Not even the slightest bit?!"

"Pans, are you for real? Me, fancy Draco? We've been best friends since we were in nappies."

"Oh come on, you don't think he's cute? Not even a little bit?"

"I d-"

The door opened and in walked Draco, Theo, and Blaise.

"Perfect timing, like always boys. Thank you," I said.

"Hah, Pansy and Daphne accusing you of fancying d-"

"That's quite enough Blaise," I awkwardly chuckled, noticing Draco's cheeks tint slightly. "So, who's ready for Hogwarts?!"


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned Harry Potter… but I don't.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

After what felt like hours of laughing and talking, the train finally came to a halt. It was dark, but the moonlight washed over everything with a shimmering glow.

"All right, listen up! Firs' years! Firs' years!" An extremely tall man with a scruffy, black beard and a large belly held a lantern as high as his long arms could reach. Older students walked past the man, while first years huddled around him.

Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Draco, and I joined the group.

"Hullo everyone, my name is Hagrid. I'm the groundskeeper here at Hogwarts. Right then, follow me, we need to get you to the school for sorting." He lead us down a small pathway and to some boats.

"Wow this is the Black Lake! I hear there's a giant squid that likes to eat children!" Theo exclaimed with a smirk.

"Oh hush Theo, there is a giant squid, but it's friendly! It helps save children that fall out of the boats. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History._ I'm not sure if she'll help _you_ though…" I laughed and smirked right back.

"Ok folks, no more than four to a boat, now come on then!" Hagrid said.

We all climbed in boats, Daphne, Pansy, and I in one, and Draco, Blaise, and Theo in the one beside us. Hagrid had one boat all to himself.

The boats magically lifted into the water and started towards the castle. It was beautiful in the shimmering moonlight, just a silhouette in the near distance.

The boats glided to a stop and we were lead into the castle and up some stairs. Hagrid told us to wait here and promptly walked back out of the castle.

"Hermione," Draco tapped my shoulder and whispered, " isn't that… that's Harry Potter!" I swiveled where I stood and followed where he was pointing. Sure enough, it was Harry Potter. My cousin.

Draco made his way towards Harry. I figured I'd follow him. He stood there talking to a red headed boy.

"So it's true?" Draco asked Harry, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?"

Harry looked up and said, "Yes…"

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The red head stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" The boy stopped laughing. "Red hair, h-" I gave Draco a sharp nudge in the side. Unnoticeable, but very effective. Very painful. "You must be a Weasley." He finished, leaving out the part I elbowed him for. He was going to say hand-me-down robes, I'm sure of it. The boy reddened.

"Would you like to be friends?" He asked, turning back to Harry. "I can help you out, get you acquainted with the wizarding world."

"No Harry! You don't want help from that! The son of a death eater." Weasley interjected. Both Draco and I gawked at this. How bold. What a rude boy. His mother ought to teach him some manners.

"How dare you!" I trilled. "Do you know Lucius Malfoy?!" The Weasley child shook his head. "Then you have absolutely no right to call him a death eater! Lucius Malfoy is one of the sweetest men I know, don't go around tarnishing good names of good people just because you're jealous." The boy looked somewhat ashamed, but not nearly enough. He knew exactly what I meant by mentioning his jealousy, and so did Draco. Harry looked confused. He obviously hadn't yet found out that The Weasley's were a poorer family, and the Malfoy's were on the higher end of the scale.

Draco had been silent. Silent but irate. His father was always a sore spot for him.

Weasley stared at him for a moment then said, "Sure, let your girlfriend defend you. Who's so tough now?" We both looked at him with utter repulsion.

"I am not his girlfriend!" I exclaimed as he practically shouted in unison, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well who are you then?" The redhead asked rudely.

"I am Hermione Lyla Rose Evans-Granger." He went quiet. My family is a well-respected family of the wizarding world. Draco's is too, but obviously, due to false accusations and misinformed little boys, people don't respect them as well as they should. I turned to Harry, who had been silent, and now looking at me with wonder. "Your cousin."

Harry stared at me, eyes wide and inquisitive. "If you ever want to know more about the family," I said softly, "ask me. I'll tell you everything."

"Yeah right. Harry doesn't need to hang around with the likes of you lot." Weasley sneered.

"Leave her alone," Draco snarled. Deep down I felt hurt. I knew I shouldn't let bullies like Weasley affect me, but I couldn't help it. Harry hadn't said anything, but I saw him nod slightly.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Weasley was in the middle of saying something else, but he was cut off by a curt, "Ahem."

A stern looking lady stood at the top of the steps, looking at us sharply over her spectacles. She glared at Weasley. What he deserves.

"Good evening, students. I am Professor Mcgonagall, your transfiguration teacher. If everyone would kindly follow me into the great hall please."

We followed her through tall doors, into a massive room. The ceiling was a high arch, bewitched to look like the moonlight sky. Hundreds of candles floated above four long tables. At the far end of the room, another table stood atop a platform. It must have been the teacher's table, because only adults sat there. On the platform was also a podium and a stool. The stool held an old, raggedy, tattered-looking hat. Professor Mcgonagall walked up to the hat and stood alongside it.

"Listen up students," she said, picking up the hat. "When I call your name, please come forth and sit on the stool. I will then place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family here at hogwarts. We expect you to treat it as such. With good behavior, you will each have the chance to earn points for your house. Any rule breaking will result in points being taken away from your house, and is unadvised. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded house cup." Everyone looked around at each other, eager to win points for their houses to be.

All of the sudden, the sorting hat sang out a poem, surprising everyone. The poem mentioned the different houses and their traits.

Ravenclaw; intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Gryffindor; courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff; hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty. Slytherin; ambitious, cunning, leadership, resourcefulness.

"Hannah Abbott," Mcgonagall announced.

After sitting down, the hat was placed on Hannah's head. "Hmmm… lets see…" the hat murmured. Once finished thinking, the sorting hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" everyone cheered, especially the Hufflepuffs.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat sorted and sorted.

"Draco, do you think you'll be in Slytherin?" I heard Blaise ask. I knew he was joking, of course dracos a Slytherin.

"Are you kidding? There hasn't been anyone in my family that _wasn't_ Slytherin. I'm not about to be the first."

"I think it's safe to say we're _all_ going to be in Slytherin," I smirked. They nodded and smirked right back. Yes, I'm definitely going to be a slytherin, but I wouldn't mind being a Ravenclaw either.

Suddenly, the hall went silent.

"Harry Potter." It took a good minute of muttering for the sorting hat to finally exclaim, "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone, except for the slytherins that is, applauded and shouted loudly. Dumbledore even gave him a nod.

"Of course he's in Gryffindor," Draco huffed. "More time with that Weasel, he'll be against us before we even have a chance to properly talk!"

I knew what he said was true. He's a Gryffindor. The way those Gryffindors are, if we- I get put into Slytherin, which is sure to happen, I'll never have a chance to get to know him. He won't speak to me. Bloody house rivalry.

I hoped he would turn his back on family, but I'm sure he didn't even know we existed, the way Aunt Petunia is. I still have no idea why Dumbledore didn't give him to us.

"Blaise Zabini."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Draco Malfoy," the professor called. He stepped up to the platform with confidence. I wish I had his confidence. I dread being in front of large groups, but as the daughter of purebloods, it is my duty to be able to speak in front of society.

The hat barely touched Draco's head as it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" he smirked. Oh Draco.

"Hermione Evans-Granger." I gulped. I sat down on the stool, and Professor Mcgonagall place the sorting hat on my head.

"An Evans-Granger ay?" the voice startled me. It seemed as if no one could hear it but me. "You're a smart lot. You're mother and aunt were both terribly bright. I can tell you're much like them. I could put you in Ravenclaw… ah yes. You're cunning, much like your father. Yet you're kind, and caring. You could go far in Ravenclaw. Your smarts would be used and valued to their fullest potential. But you have a very advanced magical skill set for your age. You have a wonderful potential. In Slytherin, your magical abilities would benefit you greatly." He paused for a moment. "Yes, yes. I do feel that you were meant to be in Slytherin. What house do _you_ think you should be in?"

"I believe I'm meant for Slytherin. I always have."

"Yes, yes. You are most certainly right."

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat boomed. All of the Slytherin table, and the rest of the hall clapped. I jumped off the platform and took my seat between Daphne and Draco at the Slytherin table.

* * *

A/N:

Hey everyone, it's Daeny here. I forgot to do author notes on the first two chapters, but this is my first fanfiction on ! Please leave a review, tell me what you think of it! :)


End file.
